


Just Another Tuesday Afternoon

by Hella_Queer



Series: Roommates AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Face Sitting, KageHina - Freeform, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Kageyama, Trans Male Character, roommates au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-19 19:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12416631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hella_Queer/pseuds/Hella_Queer
Summary: “And you wonder why I'm not spontaneous,” Kageyama says as he watches Hinata spread their thin blanket on the floor along with a few pillows.Hinata just grins at him. “C’mon, on your back. And prepare to have your worldrocked.”





	Just Another Tuesday Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober #8: Face-Sitting (Kagehina)

*

*

*

 

Despite what their very recent chat history might suggest, he and Kageyama don't sext. Have not sext-ed? There have been no acts in the realm of sex-texting between them. Before today, the most risqué thing ever exchanged between them were those meme reaction pictures that were taken from porn, and those were usually sent in the volleyball team group chat Hinata had wiggled his way into. (Kageyama’s captain, Oikawa-san, said he was cute and often recruited him to get Kageyama to go out more). But that was joking between friends. This was _different_

He doesn't know how **_when are you getting home_** and **_what do you want for dinner_** turned into pictures of Kageyama in varying states of undress on his bed. At what point, he wonders, did his playful emojis turn into promises of things that would burn his face if he said out loud. Or when he stopped comparing every potential date to his roommate, and started only seeing Kageyama every time he went out.

They weren't dating. Even after months of being more than just roommates, more than just friends, they weren't together. Hinata no longer flirted with the guy at the art store, and Kageyama’s neck stayed free of marks unless the aforementioned redhead put them there. But they weren't together, and neither had brought up the possibility of changing things. But when Hinata entered their apartment—rushing inside, trying and failing to look casual after he _ran_ all that way from the station—it felt like he was coming home to a boyfriend. 

Because Kageyama, who looks like he's been pacing, isn’t wearing anything besides a ratty old sweater that Hinata swears is 1) _his_ and 2) from high school. It was bought big, but even still it doesn't dip below his belly, meaning that Kageyama is more or less fully exposed to him. 

He's different like this. Kageyama wasn't a prude, but they usually kept this part of their relationship behind the closed doors of their bedrooms. The fact that he could be completely naked in less than five seconds has Hinata tripping over himself to get out of his shoes. 

“Thought you were in my room,” he says, leaning against the wall for support. 

“You were taking too long.” Which really doesn't explain anything, but Hinata doesn't care. He takes his shirt off right there in the doorway, strides forward until he gets his arms around Kageyama’s back. “If I knew I'd be waiting so much, I would've finished myself off.” His hands betray his words. He drags his fingers down Hinata’s back, trimmed nails lightly scratching at pale skin. He presses his legs together, something Hinata doesn't miss. 

“From what you showed me earlier, you've already finished a few times already.” He can still see the pictures behind his eyes. Kageyama’s bare legs stretched out over his sheets, the hand not holding the phone wet and shiny, the dark spot under Kageyama’s hips. 

Hinata squeezes them now, control hanging by a loose thread. The couch is too small and he doesn't want to waste any time walking the very short distant to their rooms. So, like any rational adult would do, he goes to the floor. 

“And you wonder why I'm not _spontaneous_ ,” Kageyama says as he watches Hinata spread their thin blanket on the floor along with a few pillows. 

Hinata just grins at him. “C’mon, on your back. And prepare to have your world _rocked_.” Before Kageyama, his experiences with people with his body type were pretty limited. But he likes to think he's improved _a lot_. He should have, what with all the times he's done it. He's basically got eating him out down to a science. So when Kageyama grabs him by the shoulders, and pushes him down into the makeshift nest, he's a little confused. 

“Kageyama?” For a moment he's worried he went too fast. The first time they did this he wouldn't stop asking for permission to do things. And it wasn't like Kageyama shied away from his touch any other time. But this still felt new to him, and he wasn't sure what parts of the line he was allowed to blur. His doubts take a backseat to the look in Kageyama’s eyes. Maybe he's not as good at reading him as he thought, because Kageyama looks _anything_ but nervous. 

“You can rock my world from down here, can't you?” Kageyama hovers over him, doing that unfair thing where he ducks his head just enough to hide his eyes behind his bangs, so that when Hinata looks up it's like watching the night sky in reverse, blue under black. 

He licks his lips, watches the way those eyes watch him. “Of course I can!” Hinata, never one to back down from a challenge, even a sexy challenge, glares up at his roommate. “I just think it's _rude_ of you to take advantage of my kindness by asserting your dominance when it's _really_ not needed—”

“Hinata.” Kageyama pulls the sweater over his head and drops it beside them, not so subtly rocking forward, knees on either side of Hinata’s stomach. “Shut up so I can fuck your face.” 

Hinata doesn't need to be told twice. 

He helps Kageyama move up higher, hot hands never leaving his hips. Hinata can see just how wet Kageyama is now, how slick his thighs are. His skin is warm under his mouth, soft under his teeth, sweet under his tongue. Kageyama always gets flustered when Hinata talks about how good he tastes, but he doesn't need to use words this time. He takes his time, kneading the backs of Kageyama’s thighs, his ass, as he licks him clean. 

“Hinata.” Kageyama braces himself with his hands above Hinata’s head, palms pressed to the floor. He inches down further, tired of waiting. “Please.” He looks down at Hinata and their eyes meet, right as Hinata parts his lips with his fingers and presses the flat of his tongue against him. 

They both moan, loud and relieved. Kageyama rocks forward on Hinata’s tongue, and his roommate is all too eager to please. He starts with long, full strokes and sticks with it, knowing that if he tries to tease, Kageyama really will suffocate him. Hell, he practically is already. His long limbs are tucked in close to his body, one hand holding onto Hinata’s hair, the other gripping and tugging the blanket. Hinata holds his tongue out and wiggles it back and forth, a move that normally had Kageyama calling him a dumbass and forcing him closer, telling him in that low, breathy voice to _do it right_. 

“Ah!” Kageyama's hips jump, startled at the unanticipated touch to his clit. He feels Hinata’s lips close around him, feels the tip of his tongue molding around the sensitive flesh. He bites his lip on an embarrassingly high moan, let's it loose when Hinata kisses and sucks like he's having the time of his life. _”Shouyou.”_

Kageyama isn't loud when he comes. He hunches forward, both hands in Hinata’s hair now. Hinata holds him steady as Kageyama shakes above him. He keeps his lips still, lets his roommate hump against him until he's finished. When Kageyama lifts himself up a little, Hinata turns and kisses his thigh, a satisfied grin on his wet face. 

“Welcome to _Rocked_. Population: your world.” He's hard in his pants, and really regrets not taking them off. But Kageyama wasn't a pillow king. Reciprocation is pretty even between them, so Hinata isn't worried about catching blue balls any time soon. He notices then that Kageyama has yet to move, and blinks away from the dark hair in his immediate line of sight—Hinata can't explain _why_ he likes that Kageyama isn't bare, but he does—and looks up. “Yama?” 

Kageyama grabs his hands and pins them to the floor, his eyes almost as dark as his hair. He stares down at Hinata with this wild expression; surprise and want coloring his face a dark pink. Hinata’s tongue licks across his teeth, and his pants get tighter still. 

“Again?” He asks, voice deep. Kageyama squeezes his wrists and cages his head in between his thighs, locking him in place. 

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna write out the sexting but I got frustrated and skipped it sorry


End file.
